Breaking and Entering
by wooster182
Summary: This is an A/U oneshot based on "Odor in the Court." What would have happened had Gio been in the deli? BettyGio. Please read and review!


**I had writer's block for my next chapter for some reason, and I was watching "Odor in the Court" for like the thousandth time. I had an A/U idea. This is my first A/U and my first one-shot. So please read, enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

"Gio! Gio, open up!" Her skin was hot and she was sweating.

He was in the back room cleaning and could hear her screams. He ran to the front and saw her pacing and shouting outside. He hurried to the door and unlocked it. "Betty, what are you doing here?"

She walked past him and began walking in erratic circles in the deli. "I needed to talk to you."

He shut the door and locked it again. The room was dark because it was after closing time. "Uh, I thought you didn't want to talk to me ever again."

She charged at him. "Exactly!"

He tried to look into her eyes. She didn't seem healthy. "What?" he asked her.

Her eyes glinted. "I came here to tell you that I love Henry."

He swallowed. "I know that," he said, as if in pain to mutter the words.

She pointed a finger at him. "And you're arrogant. And rude. And I've written it all in this note," she said, waving the piece of paper around.

He tried to take it from her hand, but she was moving too quickly to grab her. "You came down here to give me a note to tell me how much you hate me?"

She nodded and leaned towards him. "Yes!"

He couldn't catch his breath. He shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"My only problem is with you, Gio. You nag and you pick and you smell me."

Running his hand through his hair, he said, "I just said you smell good. I don't follow you around sniffing you."

She squinted. "But you do. You follow me around. You whisper in my ear. You make me think things I don't want to."

"Like what?"

She started moving closer to him. Ignoring his question, she said, "Amanda said you like me."

His eyebrows rose. "You're listening to Mode girls now?" He wanted to get mad at her. He wanted to walk away from her. But she was scaring him and he didn't want to leave her. And part of him, as always, wanted to grab her and kiss her.

"Do you like me, Gio?"

He stepped back. "Does it matter?"

She paced again. "No, it doesn't. Because I'm in love with Henry."

Finally, his patience had evaporated. Throwing his hands in the air, he yelled, "Damn, I got it! All I ever hear is Henry, Henry, Henry." He put his face close to hers and said in a low, gravelly voice, "You want me to know you love Henry? I got the message."

She got in his face even more. "Good!"

He looked down at her lips. She smelled so good. "What do I make you think?" he repeated.

She followed his eyes and she knew that he was staring at her mouth, so her eyes trailed down to his lips. She could feel his breath on her face. As the answer to his question, she let the note drop to the floor. She grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him hard.

His eyes stayed open out of shock until he realized that her lips were still devouring his. Putting one hand on the back of her head, he kissed her deeper. With the other hand, he untied the back of his apron and pulled away from her long enough to take it off.

She pulled him as close as she could to her until she grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him onto the floor. She jumped on top of him and dipped her tongue into his mouth. He sifted his fingers through her hair and groaned.

When she reached between them and tried to unbutton his jeans, he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. "Betty, this isn't right. This is too fast."

She stared off at the floor and blinked. "Gio, I don't feel good," she said and then blacked out next to him.

He scurried to his knees and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. He called 911, told the operator what happened, and then sat by Betty, brushing her hair from her face. "I'm so sorry, Betty," he whispered. "I should have realized something was wrong."

He held her hand tight as he waited to hear the sirens.

The End….maybe….


End file.
